After class
by Softphan.xx
Summary: Student dan! Teacher phil! Dan is a school bad boy. He has everything he could ever want. He’s rich good grades popular but most importantly has the best boyfriend/teacher ever. But every good realtionship has issues. Boyxboy/phan/smut/languge
1. chapter 1

It was a normal day at Dans highschool, as he walked down the hall way with his friend Tyler.

Dan was the highschool bad ass. Dan didn't care about really anything. He had some punkish tattoos on his arms and neck. He wore his foot ball jacket with a black shirt and black jeans with his high tops.

Dan was popular. He was co captain of the football team. Rich. Smoked. Everybody has a crush on him even tho he was gay. About two months ago he came out to the school.

Nobody really made fun of him cause he was popular. There was a few homophobic students but Dan barley knew them. His friends accepted him and didn't care if he was gay or straight.

But Dan was definitely the school bad ass. You could ask anyone and they would tell you all about Dan.

Their was one problem though. Dan wasn't just gay. Dan was dating one of his teachers. Mr.Lester or Phil Lester. They started dating the last school year when Dan needed a tutor so Phil decided he would help Dan.

After a few months of tutoring it became something more between them. And then they started dating.

Phil wasn't that old he got his teacher degree at a young age. Phil was only 27 and Dan was 18.

It was the last period of the day and Dan was going to English the class Phil taught.

As Dan walked it the classroom he sat in his seat and began to get out the work he needed to do.

—————5 minutes before the bell———————

Tyler was in the middle of taking his test when he got stuck on a problem. He looked over at Dan and tried to get his attention.

"Dan!" Tyler whispered. "Dan!" Tyler said again. Dan jumped then looked over at Tyler. "What?" Dan whispered. "Can you give me the answer for number 15?" Tyler asked. "Sure, let me write it in a piece of paper."

As Dan was giving Tyler the note until Phil walked over and grabbed the note from Dan.

"Passing notes Mr.Howell?" Phil said as he looked down at Dan. "Ummm." Dan said.

As Phil looked at the note he began to speak again. "Are you two cheating on the test?" Phil asked as he looked at both of them.

"Dan forced me to give him the answers!" Said Tyler. _What the fuck Tyler like he'll believe that bullshit._ Dan thought to his self.

"Is this true Dan?" Phil said. Dan looked over at Tyler. Tyler was now pleading for Dan to say yes. If Tyler got another F on his test his parents would ground him.

"Yeah." Dan said as he leaned back further into his chair. "I would like to see you after class Dan."

As the bell rang, all the kids started to rush out the room. Once everyone was gone Phil shut the door. Phil sat back in this chair, as Dan walked towards Phil he sat on his lap.

"So what's my punishment Mr.Lester?" Dan said as he rested his hands on Phils cheeks. "Did you really bother him for the answers or what really happened." Phil said as he rubbed the back of Dans hands. "Tyler asked me for the notes so I said I would write it down for him." Dan said as he rested his head against Phil's.

"Dan you can't cheat on the test." Phil said as he looked up at Dan. "I won't do it again I promise." Dan said as he started kissing Phil's neck.

Phil let out little moans as he got up from his chair and started to kiss Dan passionately against the wall. Phil opened his mouth letting Dan's tounge explored Phil's mouth. Phil let out more moans as he then started to put his tounge inside of Dans mouth.

They continued the same pattern for at least 5 minutes until they heard a knock on the door. They both jumped as Phil returned back to his desk. Dan started to walk out of the class room until Phil grabbed his arm.

"Can you meet up at my apartment around 7?" Asked Phil. "I'll try to." Said Dan. "Okay I'll see you then." Phil said as he gave Dan a small kiss on his lips.

 **Boiiiiii I didn't know what else to write about but I hope you like it if you do tell me to keep writing and I'll do another chapter but imma go to sleep now cause it's 1:15 am byeeee.**


	2. Collage?

Dan Arrived at Phil's apartment around 7:05 He knocked on the door a couple times and waited for Phil to answer.

After a couple minutes Dan got a text message from his mum.

 ** _From: mum_**

 ** _Dan sweetie where did you say you were going again?_**

Dan sighed. His parents weren't really the type of people to pay attention to what was going on in his life. That's probably why they never asked what he was doing when he was going out to see Phil.

 ** _From: Dan_**

 ** _I'm at my friends house and I'll be staying over I think._**

 ** _From: Mum_**

 ** _Okay if your coming home late use the key we gave you to get in the house._**

 ** _From: Dan_**

 ** _Okay mum bye._**

Dan leaned back against the wall and sighed again.

 _If only they could pay attention to what I do in my life and not just sit on their asses_ Dan thought.

It was now 7:20 and Phil still didnt come to the door.

Dan looked under Phil's floor mat to find the key that Phil had left there just in case he got locked out.

Dan used the key to unlock the door and stepped inside. He took a glance around Phil apartment. It was nice

The walls were painted a light grey. It had nice wood floor. There was 4 rooms. The Kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, and living room.

Phil had a good amount of money from working 5 days a week at the same school for 2 years straight.

Dan contemplated what Phil and him would do after high school.

He didn't want Phil and his relationship to break up. Or do a long distance realionship.

They've been together for almost 1 years now. They were both committed to the relationship, and they could see them selves marrying each other.

As Dan was in his deep thought he heard the shower start and was then lost track from what he had just thought.

Phil didn't pay attention to what time it was and had been in the shower for at least 40 minutes.

As he finished washing up he thought he heard the bathroom door open, but decided it was probably nothing.

As Phil finished washing his body he felt arms wrap around his waist, then felt small kisses on his neck and shoulder.

Phil turned around to see a naked Dan. This wasn't the first time they've seen each other naked, so it wasn't awkward for them.

"How'd you get in?" Phil asked Dan as he then started to kiss Dan back.

"You have that key under the doormat that you use just in case you'd get locked out." Dan replied

Phil pushed Dan against the bathroom wall, and began to give him a hickey.

Dan let out a loud moan of pleasure. Phil knew hickeys were one of Dan's kinks.

Dan was very sensitive near his neck. So Phil knew all the right places to kiss Dan.

After kissing Dans neck Phil made his way to Dan mouth and started the same pattern that they did a couple hours ago, but this time there was no distractions or anyone that could see.

Dan leaned down and started to kiss Phil's torso and then went down to his thighs.

Phil lifted his head up a bit and started to let out little moans.

It wasn't that long until Dan started to play with Phil's cock.

Dan licked the tip of it, teasing Phil. Phil got hard from this.

Like Phil, Dan knew all of Phil's kinks, so getting Phil hard was not a problem.

After teasing Phil for awhile Dan started sucking on his cock. Dan's head was bobbing up and down. Phil was close. "D-Dan!" Phil moaned.

Dan then wiped his mouth. "Did you like that's Lester?"

Phil couldn't reply. Instead he was panting and sweating. "Mmm Dan."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Dan said as he gave Phil this love sick grin.

Phil pushed Dan against the wall again but turned Dan's back towards him.

Phil placed small kisses on Dan's shoulder and neck, and then started to thrust into him.

"P-phil!" Dan moaned. Phil didn't reply, he just kept thrusting into Dan.

They both were very close. Dan kept moaning and Phil kept thrusting into Dan, the pleasure was so nice and they didn't care if the neighbors would call the police again.

Once they were done, Phil placed his head on Dan's shoulder.

They were both panting. Phil then turned off the shower and grabbed a towel for him and Dan.

After then finished drying up, Phil gave Dan some of his clothes to borrow.

It was now 8:30 an they were both cuddled together on the couch watching the walking dead.

Dan was still thinking about what would happen after high school.

Phil noticed Dan's worried face and decided to brighten his mood.

"It's gonna be our anniversary soon." Phil said rubbing Dan's leg.

Dan looked up and smiled at Phil. "What do you want to do for it?" Dan said giving Phil a triedly smile.

"I was thinking we could see a movie or something." Phil said.

"Why don't we go to that new Chinese restaurant?" Dan said.

"Don't you think people will question us?" Phil asked

"Maybe?" Dan said

"but there's only a few months of school left and then we can have a public relationship." Dan said.

"Can't wait!" Phil said as he leaned down and kissed Dan.

"Speaking of after school?" Phil said.

Dans face immediately went in shock.

 _Is he talking about me going to collage?_

Dan didn't really know why he didn't want to tell Phil about collage. Maybe it's the long distance, maybe it's leaving everyone and everything behind.

Dan wanted to go to Pitt is he was going to collage, and that was all the way over in America.

He didn't want to leave Phil. He couldn't.

"So I've been wondering if you wanted to move in with me after school ends?" Phil said.

Dan was shocked.

"I mean you already come here a lot and I was just wondering, since we wouldn't be questioned or we wouldn't get in trouble-"

Phil's sentence was cut off by Dan pressing his lips on Phil's.

"I would love too!" Said Dan as he looked at Phil.

"Really?" Said Phil. "Yeah. We've been together for almost a year and we wouldn't get in trouble, plus I think we're both ready to take a step further into our relationship." Said Dan

"I love you!" Phil said as he wrapped his arms around Dan.

"I love you too." Dan said.

 _What am I gonna do about collage??_

 **I hope you like this chapter and it wasn't short like the other one. I'll try to write the next one soon. If I don't sorry. Sorry for if I miss spelled anything it's 1:38 am and I don't know what I'm even doing.**

 **Bye**


	3. Asshole

Being cuddled up next to Phil was one of Dans favorite parts of Being with Him.

When Dan was wrapped tightly into Phil's arms and his head resting on his chest, he couldn't describe how amazing it felt.

Phil was so warm and smooth. Dan was obsessed with it. He couldn't hear anything when he was cuddled with Phil. The cars outside. The loud neighbors. Nothing.

It was like Dan had gone deaf when he was cuddled with Phil. It was so peaceful.

Dan was wide awake though, and couldn't go to bed.

 _What should I do?_ Dan thought _I can't leave!_

Dan looked up at Phil. He looked so peaceful.

Dan quietly untangled himself from Phil and got up from the bed.

When Dan was stress he would play the piano. So that was exactly what he did.

Dan had learned how to play the piano from his neighbor. She was an old lady in her late 60's and she was very mean to Dan. After 2 to 3 months Dan quit and Taught his self from all the abuse she put him through.

Dan walked over to Phil's piano and started to play it.

Dan started to play a soft melody of a song that Dan only played when he was feeling stress or sad.

 _What will I do?!_

 _I can't leave._

 _But I can't do nothing._

Dan sighed and made a sad expression.

Phil woke up from the sound of Dans beautiful playing and sat up.

 _Why's Dan playing the piano so late at night?_

Phil thought

 _How long has he been awake?_ Phil thought to himself.

Phil got up from bed and walked out of his room.

He walked upped his stairs and saw Dan playing the piano.

His head was down and he was only playing with one hand.

Phil could tell something was wrong with Dan. Dan looked pale and there was tear stains on his cheeks.

His eyes were red and puffy and Phil could tell that Dan had been crying for awhile now.

Phil walked behind Dan and wrapped his arms around him.

"What's the problem bear?" Phil asked placing his head on Dan's shoulder.

Dan eyes started watered and then let out a tear.

Phil looked at Dan, then sat on the bench and cupped Dans face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Phil said worriedly.

He hated seeing Dan upset. It was rare for Dan to cry or get sad so Phil was alarmed.

"It's nothing Phil you should go back to bed." Dan said wiping the tears away.

"There's obviously a problem. Dan whatever it is I can help you with it?" Phil said now kissing Dan, so Dan was reminded that Phil loved him with all his heart.

Dan tilted his head a bit and looked down.

 _I can't tell him! Not yet!_

"It was just a bad dream I had a while ago."Dan lied.

 _DID I REALLY JUST LIE TO PHIL! AT OF ALL PEOPLE I LIED TO HIM! PHIL DESERVES TO KNOW!_

"Oh." Phil whispered. "It must of been really badthen." Phil said as he rubbed his thumb on Dan's cheek in a circular rotation.

"Yeah it kinda hit me hard." Dan said as he wiped more of his tears away.

"Danny." Phil said tilting his head so he could see Dans chocolatey brown eyes, that he go lost into many times.

"I love you." Phil said as he stared into Dans eyes

"I love you too."

Dan leaned over and hugged Phil. He buried his head in his shoulder and let out another tear.

 _I'm sorry Phil._

It was now Tuesday and Dan was at his fathers house.

Dans dad was the mean one out of him and Dans mom.

His Dad was worst.

About 3 months ago Dan came out to his Dad.

His Dads reacting was the worst part of the story.

Dan didn't like talking about it for specific reasons, so he didn't

Dans Mom was always busy with work, and never had the time to spend time with Dan.

Dans Step Dad Jack was Dans favorite parent.

Jack was bisexual and knew what it was like for Dan to not be accepted by his father.

Jack was also nice he didn't spend that much time with Dan but when he did it definitely made Dans day better.

But now Dan was stuck with his asshole of a father for 3 days.

Dan woke up from the smell of bacon and toast. His stomach made a growl sound.

 _Guess I should go eat._ Dan did in his head so nobody could hear his cringey and weird coverstations that he had with himself.

Dan walked down stairs and he could see his younger brother Adrian sitting in a chair and his Dad cooking food.

Adrian was the sweetest 14 year old you could be friends with. He was popular, kind, had good grades, and to Dans Dad he was straight which made him the better child.

As Dan was about to pick up a plate his Dad smacked his hand.

"That's Adrian's your Gaylord!" His Dad said as he looked Dan straight in the eye.

Dan sighed. "your such an ass!" Dan rolled his eyes.

"Say that again faggot and your face wont be straight anymore, just like your heterosexuality." Dans Dad said placing down the fork.

"YOUR SUCH AN ASS YOU DICKHEAD!" Dan screamed. He didn't care if his Dad would hit him or hurt him.

"MAYBE IF YOU WERNT AN ASS MOM WOULDNT HAVE LEFT YOU!" Dan scream.

After Dan said that everything went black.

Dan was dizzy. When he finally got up he could feel blood dripping down his lip.

His Dad then hit him again this time on his eye.

Dan fell on the floor again. Then his Dad started to kick his back. Dan curled up in a ball protecting him self from getting hit again.

 _Asshole._ Dan said in his head.

 **Okay well that was offensive to gays. Sorry if it was short again I'm still learning I know it's shit but thanks for the positive comments I've been getting on this chapter. Hopefully you keep reading and thanks if you are still reading.**

 **Bye**


	4. Scars

Dan looked at him self in the mirror. His face was swollen and beat up from the fight.

He had a black and blue eye and his lip had a very noticeable cut.

Dan lifted up his shirt and saw the new black and blue marks on his back and ribs.

 _He's such an asshole_

Dan thought

"Ow!" Dan screamed as he touched his eye causing him to be in more pain then he already was.

 _How the fuck am I suppose to tell my friends what happened to me. I can't tell them the truth._ Dan thought

Dan straightened him self out and got ready to go to school.

After The fight Dan and his Father had he skipped school. He couldnt go, he was in pain. He still was in pain today but it was a lot worse yesterday.

After Dan got up after his Dad beated him up, he cleaned up the his new scars.

His Father kept pushing him around for the whole day.

If he saw Dan he would hit or push him into the wall and say something offensive to Dan, like "watch it fag!" Or, "hey Gaylord fuck off!"

 _Only a couple more days._ Dan thought to him self

 _Oh god! I can't let Phil see me like this! He'll hurt my Dad if he found out! And then everyone would find out about us!_

Dan put his face in his hands.

The bus then pulled up at Dan's house.

As Dan got on the bus he could hear everyone go silent.

People were now staring at him and whispering.

Dan didn't care what they said. They would never know what true pain felt like. They would never know what Dans pain was like.

As he sat next to Tyler Dan could notice that Tyler was now staring at Dan with concern and sadness.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Dan ask with a little bit of anger.

"Umm." Tyler said looking away from Dan.

"D-Dan, you look like shit. What the hell happened to you?" Tyler asked putting his hand on Dan's shoulder

 _I can't tell Tyler! He'll tell someone and people will start talking about me!_

"Oh. Umm I um fell in the shower, and hit my face off the glass." Dan said looking at Tyler with a nervous smile.

"Then why is your lip cut?" Tyler ask.

"Oh um the glass?" Dan said even questioning him self.

"Oh ok?" Tyler said looking away from Dan.

 _This is gonna be a long day._ Dan thought.

(Page break)

Dan had seen Phil in the hallway a couple times but Phil never noticed him.

His friends asked him how he got his new bruises, and Dan just told them the same thing he told Tyler.

They questioned it a bit but then went back to what they were doing.

The day had gone by easier then Dan had thought, but now Dan had one more class, and it was English. The class Phil taught.

Dan had skipped class a bunch of times but he had never skipped Phil's.

Dan would have to go back to Phils class soon, but now wasn't the best time for Dan to do that.

As Dan was walking down the hall way he heard his Phone ring.

 **From:Phil**

 **Hey you haven't been in school for the past couple days, u ok?x**

Dan sighed.

What would he tell Phil?

 **From: Dan**

 **I've had a fever and I'm staying home for a couple Days.**

 **From:Phil**

 **Oh well I hope you get better. Love you!xo**

Dan smiled.

 **From:Dan**

 **Love you too!xo**

As Dan walked down the empty hall way he suddenly saw Phil.

Dan could see Phil all the way across the hall way, and with Dans luck, Phil saw Dan.

Phil started to walk towards Dan.

Dans eyes widened. He turned around and started walking the opposite direction from Phil.

Phil picked up his pace.

Suddenly Dan felt someone grab his arm, and then Dan was pulled into one of the janitors closets.

It was dark and Dan couldn't see.

Then out of no where a light turned on, causing Dan to put his hand over his eyes.

"Ahh!" Dan screamed.

"I thought you were sick?" Phil said as he pulled Dans hand down from his eyes.

"Dan!" Phil said with shock.

"Phil I can explain!" Dan said.

"I already know." Phil said putting his hands on Dan's cheeks.

"How did you find out?" Dan asked.

"People have been taking about it all day. But one thing they don't know is that it's obviously a lie." Phil said looking into Dans brown eyes.

"W-what do you mean!" Dan asked shocked.

"Dan I'm not stupid. I don't think falling on a glass door could do this to you. Also why would you be advoiding me, there's obviously something wrong, and I would like to know."

"Phil." Dan said looking down.

Phil kissed the top of Dans head and whispered into the kiss, "please tell me."

Dan started crying.

"Phil! Things have been horrible. I'm scared about what's going to happen after school. Like am I going to collage or not, and things have been horrible at my Dads house!" Dan said as he cried into Phils shoulder.

"Don't worry about collage yet Dan we'll figure that out after school, but what's going on at your Dads house?" Phil said petting Dans hair.

Dan pulled away from his shoulder. Phil's arms were now on Dan's waist and they were both looking into each other's eyes.

Dans eyes were red as puffy. Tear stains were on his cheeks.

"P-Phil. My dad has been abusing me! He keeps hurting me cause I'm gay and I'm not the perfect son for him, he started to hit me a couple days ago and he did this to me!" Dan said crying even more.

Phil pulled Dans head back into his shoulder. Phil was now speechless.

"Please don't do anything to him, if you do well get caught." Dan said crying into Phil's shirt.

"Dan I can't do that. If he's hurting you I'm going to stop it." Phil said.

"But people will find out, and you might lose your job!" Dan said crying even more.

"I don't care about hiding it anymore Dan. He can't get away with this, I won't let him hurt you anymore."

They both stayed in the closet for the rest of the Day. Phil didn't care if he lost his job or not, at least now he knew the truth and he could end Dans pain.


	5. Coming out again

The school bell rang, and finally Dan and Phil emerged from the closet they were in for 40 minutes.

They started to walk down the hallway and Dan noticed something.

Dan could hear anything at all. He looked around the hallway and it seemed like everything was in slow motion.

Dan looked up at Phil, and couldn't catch his breath.

Phil was so beautiful. Dan looked into his blue eyes.

He was lost in them. Phil's eyes were beautiful.

They had a blueish, greenish, and a little bit of grey in them.

Phil's eyes were like an ocean. Dan loved getting lost in Phil's ocean eyes, it made Dan feel like nothing was wrong, and there was nothing to be scared of.

As they walked down the hall way together in the crowd of people Dan grabbed Phil's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Phil looked down at Dan, as Dan gave Phil a love sick grin.

Dan could tell Phil was nervous about going public. He could tell Phil was scared for telling the truth, and confronting Dan's Dad.

Phil was about to say something until Dan cut him off.

"It's okay Phil, everyone is going to know either way." Dan said with no worry for the consequences that would happen to them.

Phil smiled back at Dan with the same love sick grin Dan had.

they stopped walking and stood in the hall way in the middle of the crowd of people trying to walk pass them.

Phil looked at Dan and studied his brown eyes. He looked Dan up and down, marking his territory.

Dan put his hand on Phil's neck as their faces got closer and closer.

Phil looked down at Dans lips. Phil wanted to kiss him so bad, but he was scared for what would happen.

"I love you so much Phil." Dan whispered. "I love you too Dan." Phil whispered back still looking at His lips.

"What ever happens, if you get fired or if I get kicked of school, or if you even go to jail, promise me we'll go through it together and no matter what we won't break up." Dan said curling Phil's hair.

"I promise Dan, I'll never leave you."

Their noses were now touching and Phil was staring at Dan's lips and his Brown eyes. Dan was still lost in Phil's eyes, trying to calm him self down.

Phil looked back up at Dan's eyes and saw tears forming up in Dan's eyes.

Phil licked his lips.

 _We can't kiss here! Not now! What if- what if we didn't Have to tell people we were dating, and still talk to Dan's Dad! What if!_ Phil was nervous.

Phil sighed and smiled at Dan.

 _If I want this to work with Dan we have to tell the truth._

Phil looked back at Dan's lips, Dan was now biting his lip causing Phil to want to kiss him even more.

Phil looked at Dan desperately.

"Fuck it." Phil said.

Phil grabbed Dan's collar and kissed him.

Dan was now on his tippy toes and his eyes were wide open, he didn't think Phil would kiss him.

Phil didn't care anymore, they would get through the pain and consequences together. Phil wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dan.

They fell in Love the way you fall asleep. Slowly then all at once.

Dan slowly shut his eyes and melted into the kiss.

They broke the kiss and then kissed again, but longer and with a little bit more of passion.

Students in the hall way now had stopped, some didn't care but most stopped at got their phones out and started to take pictures.

 _is that Dan?_

 _I think it is! What the hell is he doing kissing Mr.Lester._

 _Eww_

 _QUICK GET YOUR PHONE OUT!_

 _Fags!_

 _You Gaylords_

 _Eww Dan what are you doing!_

 _Aww I ship it_

 _Take another photo!_

 _Dan you dumb ass what are you doing!_

They didnt care what the students around them were saying. It just showed who really cared for Dan and who didn't.

Out of no where suddenly Dan heard Tyler in the crowd of people.

"Oh my god Dan!" Tyler said putting his hands over his mouth. "You two are sooo cute!" Tyler said fangirling next to his boyfriend Connor.

Tyler saying they were cute made Dan smile into the kiss.

Finally they stopped kissing and looked at each other.

Tyler started to clap.

Dan smiled and buried his head into Phil's chest.

Students still were taking pictures until a teacher saw them and walked towards them.

"Mr.Lester what do you think your doing?!" Said the history teacher catrific.

Cat had short brown hair and wore a black and white dress revealing her shoulders and boobs a little.

Cat was what you would call the whore teacher. She always had sex with her students or did something to break school rules.

Cat also had a crush on Phil, making Her On of Dan's least favorite teacher.

Dan saw the jealousy in her eyes and Dan loved it.

"What you jealous?" Dan said with a smirk showing his adorable dimples.

"What! N-No! Don't you two know this is against school violation?!" Cat said with anger.

"Oh so you having sex with all the kids in this school is ok?" Phil said pulling Dan closer.

"What's the difference you have sex's with him!" Cat said laughing.

"Well Mrs.Catrific me and Dan know each other well and we both love each other, plus I don't have sex with every kid in the school!" Phil said rolling his eyes and laughing a little bit.

"I'm reporting this to the PTA!" Cat said as she stormed away.

Dan and Phil laughed.

"We should get going." Phil Said pulling closer into Dan.

"I have to mention somethings to your Dad." Phil said frowning.

Dan had forgotten all about that, then remembered the fight the bruises and telling Phil.

"Please dont Phil. I don't want you to get hurt." Dan said pulling Phil's face so he was looking at Dan.

"I'm sorry Dan I have to. I'm not letting you put up with him anymore." Phil said pulling away from Dan and then locking his hand in Dans as they started walking towards the exit.

"Okay." Dan said Looking up at Phil

"Okay." Phil said looking at Dan

———- (page break)

Dan and Phil arrived at Dan's Dad apartment.

Luckily Dan's brother and step mom werent home. They were out buying food for dinner.

Dan looked at the worn down apartment and suddenly he was nervous again.

Phil noticed this and stopped walking.

"Dan it's okay. Everyone knows now and we can finally be a normal couple." Phil said pulling Dan's face so now he was looking at Him.

Dan smiled. "T-that's not the part I'm w-worried about." Dan said with a sad smile. He was now on the verge of tears.

"Phil I don't want you to get hurt, if he hits you I want you to try to fight back." Dan said now crying.

"Dan I'll try everything to get him not to hurt me or you." Phil said pulling Dan in for a hug.

Dan knows his Dad. His Dad was strong, and could leave more then just a mark to just about anyone.

Dan wrapped his arms tightly around Phil and cried into his shoulder.

Phil sighed.

Phil pulled away from the hug and kissed Dan.

"Come on bear, one way or another we're going to talk to him."

Dan nodded his head. "Okay." Dan said sniffing his nose.

Phil grabbed Dan's hand walked towards the entrance.

As they walked in they looked around the front room.

It had old green carpeting, doors leading into rooms, and a stair case leading up to more rooms.

"Which floor are you on?" Phil asked.

"The second one, the room number is 128." Dan said with a sad face.

"Hey don't cry." Phil said kissing Dan's forehead.

They walked up the stair till they were on the second floor.

Their hands were still locked into each other's as they looked around the hallway trying to find room 128.

"It's this one." Dan said pointing at the room.

Phil looked at it and turned his and Dan's direction towards it.

"Are you ready?" Phil asked looking down at Dan.

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled.

"When ever you are." Dan replied.

Phil knocked on the door, as fear hit him.

They waited a minute, then Phil knocked on the door again.

As he was knocking the door opened.

"What do you want!" Dan's Dad said.

"Ummm hi D-Dad." Dan said nervously.

Dans dad looked down at their hands locked together and gave Dan an look filled with anger.

"What the hell is this?!" Dan's Dad asked.

"Hi M-Mr.Howell, I'm sure you probably recognize me, I used to tutor Dan when he was struggling with English." Phil said putting his hand out to shake Dan's Dads hand.

Dans dad looked at his hand then gave Phil and angry look.

Phil put his hand down and looked at Dan and smiled, then looked back at Dan's Dad.

"Yes of course I remember you, Dan doesn't shut up about your class, it's really annoying. God he's like fuckin in love with you." Dan's Dad said rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Well speaking of love Dad we have something to tell you and it might be better if we told you inside." Dan said nervously.

Dans Dad stepped out of their way and sighed again.

They walked into the messy living room and sat in the couch, still holding each other's hand.

Dans Dad walked toward his lazy boy and sat down.

"So what's the problem fag." Dan's Dad said.

"Dad can you please just shut up about me being gay one secound and listen to what I have to say." Dan said.

Dan Dad sighed.

"Fine what do you have to say." Dan's Dad said.

"Mr.Howell your already aware that your son is gay and isn't going to change-" Phil said until he was cut off.

"Yeah so whats the big deal." Dan's Dad said.

"Well the problem is abusing your son for one thing that even isn't that bad is wrong and you shouldn't be hurting him like this." Phil replied with a little bit of anger seeing that Dan's Dad didn't care if Dan was hurt.

"How about you let me treat my son the way I want to treat the little fag!" Dan's dad replied back.

"Don't call Him that!" Phil said with a little bit more of anger, as he looked down and sighed.

"Listen Mr.Lester, my son is my problem and if he's gay im going to treat him the way he fucking deserves to be treated cause it's my fucking opinion, so what if the little Gaylord can't take a joke!" Dan Dad said standing up.

Phil got up from the couch and let go of Dans hand.

"Phil please." Dan whispered, grabbing his arm.

"Joke! What the hell! Look at his face, I don't think it looks like a joke!" Phil said sitting back down, and grabbing Dan's hand again.

"Why do you care so much! He's my problem!" Dan's Dad yelled.

"Because Im in love with your son, and your son is in love with me!" Phil yelled

Dans dad sighed, and laughed a little.

"Fags." He said under his breath.

"You aren't just fags, your an older Man and his teacher!" Dan's Dad said as he looked down at Phil.

Dans Dad sighed.

"Pack your things Dan."

"What?!" Dan said.

"PACK YOUR FUCKING THINGS BEFORE I BEAT YOU AND YOUR FUCKING FAGGOT BOYFRIEND UP!" Dan's Dad said now screaming.

Phil stood up.

"Fuck you." Phil said.

Dans dad looked at Phil and laughed.

"Fuck you too you fag!" Dan's Dad said then puching Phil in the face.

"Phil!" Dan yelled as he looked over at Phil.

Phil didn't fall but he did stumble back a bit.

once he got his balance back, he saw blood in his hand.

His nose was bleeding.

Phil laughed.

"What your not going to hit me?" Dan's Dad said laughing.

"Come on Dan let's go get your stuff." Phil said putting his hand over his nose and grabbing Dan's hand with his other hand.

Dan dragged Phil to his room and shut his door.

"Are you okay?!" Dan asked rushing over to Phil.

"I'm fine, it's just a little nose bleed." Phil replied.

"Here, this night help." Dan said as he handed Phil a tissue.

Dan sat on his bed and put his hands on the side of his head, then gave a nervous laugh.

"What I'm I going to do." Dan said looking at the floor.

Phil looked over at Dan.

"You can stay at my place for awhile." Phil said.

"I've only slept over a couple nights, are you okay with me staying for a little longer." Dan asked.

"I mean we'll be moving in together soon so." Phil replied looking down.

Dan got up and grabbed his bag.

He started filling it up with his clothes and belongings.

Once Dan finished packing he walked over towards Phil.

"Here let me see your nose." Dan said.

Phil moved the tissue, and bent down so Dan could look at it.

Phil's nose had stopped bleeding but now it was red and sore.

"It's done bleeding but it looked really red." Dan said as he looked at Phil's nose.

"Is there anything I can do to make it feel better?" Dan asked.

Phil smirked.

"Kiss it better?" Phil asked.

Dan grinned and put his arms around Phil.

Dan went up on his tippy toes then kissed Phil's nose.

"There, is that better?" Dan asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" Phil said grinning.

Dan picked up his bag and grabbed Phil's hand.

As they walked out of Dans room, Dan's Dad watched them walk past him.

"Your not going to leave with out giving me a good bye kiss faggot?" Dan's dad said teasingly.

"Oh go fuck your self!" Dan replied as Phil and he walked out the door slamming it on their way out.


	6. Anxiety and fear

It was the next day and Dan found himself sprawled across of Phil's bed.

Dan looked next to him to see if Phil was there, but there was no sign of him.

Dan sighed.

He had never been so nervous to show up at school.

He couldn't skip, if he skipped he'd be weak and have to wait longer for the consequences he'd be put through.

Dan laid in Phil's bed for a couple minutes thinking about what would happen.

The consequences could and probably would be very bad considering that they've been hiding there relationship for so long.

There was only a week and a half left of school, maybe he could sort something out with the school board or something.

Dan looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 7 and had about an hour to get ready for school.

Dan stared at the wall repeating himself over and over about what would happen to them, Dan's body was full of fear and anxiety.

Everything was black and white, the sky, the trees, the air. It wasn't as energetic or cheerful, none of it was.

Dan stayed in bed for a couple minutes thinking everything over and over again like he always did when he was nervous.

Dan sat up and looked out into the hallway to see a light coming from the kitchen.

Dan looked around the room for his bag and digged through it to find an outfit for him to wear for the day.

Dan decided to go with his no fun shirt and black jeans with his high top vans.

Dan looked at himself in Phil's mirror

As Dan looked at himself in The mirror he sighed at his reflection.

"People will know for sure that they were dating, yet again maybe teachers or the school board didn't see the photos and Cat didn't tell the PTA." Dan thought to himself

"What if Phil went to jail, dating a student is against the rules and we broke them, it was worth it though. Was it?" Dan thought.

"Oh god what's going to happen to us. Collage is out of the idea." Dan thought to himself considering the consequences over and over again.

"Oh my god Phil's going to lose his job!" "And it's my fault." Dan sighed.

"We promised that would would stay together but, what if we can't."

Dan's heart sank thinking of Phil and him breaking up, he couldn't lose Phil, he wouldn't accept it.

"I can't advoid this so we'll just get through it together and see what happens." Dan sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Dan got out his phone and went on Instagram to try to distract himself from the things that might happen to Phil and him.

As he scrolled through the recent posts, he kept seeing the pictures people took of him and Phil.

Dan was definitely not going to be able to hide Phil and his relationship.

As Dan looked at the photos he read some of the comments.

 _Chloe.M:Wow I never knew Dan would be into a sugar daddy isn't Mr.Lester like 39?_

 _Donna.G reply to Chloe.M: No I think he's like 28 or 27, but out of all people I never thought Dan would be into older men._

 _Ron.S: Ewww faggots_

 _Christian.F: wow this is definitely going to look bad on Dan's collage application._

 _Anastasia.B: wow I can't believe there's still perverts like Mr.Lester in are school, and out of all teachers im surprised._

 _Drake.N: who's the woman in the relationship lol?!_

 _Mark.T: Gaylord's like this deserve to be punished._

As Dan kept reading the mean comments,

He saw some of his friends names in it and all they said was something offensive towards his sexuality and relationship.

Everyone used to be so calm and cool about Dan being gay, but when they saw him kissing an older man, everyone turned around and saw Dan as a slut that liked fucking older men, which made people start calling him names that his Dad would usually call him.

All the sudden Dan heard Phil walked up behind him and then felt him wrapped his arms around Dan's waist.

"What are you reading?" Phil asked as he looked down at Dan's phone.

"Oh it's nothing!" Dan said as he quickly put his phone back into his pocket.

Phil gave Dan a suspicious look.

"Dan what ever it is I won't be upset, if it's something bad I can help you with it." Phil said.

Dan sighed, then looked down.

"People in the hall way took pictures of us and they posted it on instagram." Dan said as he looked back up at Phil.

"Well people already know about us so I don't think it's that bad." Phil replied as he sat next to Dan.

"That's not it." Dan said as his voice started to crack.

Phil gave Dan a confused expression, and put his hand on Dan's back.

Dan got out his phone and handed it to Phil, letting him read the negative comments they got.

As Phil read the comments, his face went to complete anger.

He was walking back and forth arcoss the room itching his head as he did so.

Once Phil finished looking at them he sighed, handing the phone back to Dan.

"So what do you think?" Dan asked.

"Who gives a damn about what they think, we have each other and that's all that matters Dan. I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with you ive proven that I love you, Im not leaving you I'm not letting that happen, I promised we wouldn't break up and we would get through it together, so let's look past this and get through it together." Phil said quickly yet calmingly as he looked down at Dan.

Dan looked back up at Phil and slightly smiled.

"You want to marry me?" Dan asked looking up and smiling at Phil even more.

"Of course I want to Dan. I want us to live happily ever after just like those stupid Disney movies you make me watch with you. I want us to live together, see each other every day, and not worry about us breaking apart from each other. Dan I want to marry you I'll give up everything it takes just to be with you." Phil replied.

Dans eyes started to water.

"I-I Love-." Dan couldn't finish his own sentence with out crying.

"I know Dan." Phil said walking over to give Dan a hug.

Dan jumped up and ran towards Phil jumping on him, then wrapping his legs around his waist.

Dan sobbed into Phil shoulder.

"I-I love you s-so much." Dan said as he sobbed even more into Phil's shoulder.

"I love you too." Phil replied rubbing the back of Dan's head.

(Page break)

It was almost going to 8:30 when Dan and Phil walked into school.

As they walked together side by side ,hand in hand, People started to look at them and whisper.

Some kids got their phones out and took more pictures, but most of them started calling them names.

"I should get ready for first period." Phil said looking at Dan.

"Okay." Dan sighed

"Hey, whatever happens I won't leave you." Phil said.

"I know." Dan replied.

"You should get to your first class before more people start taking pictures of us." Dan said looking up at Phil.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Phil replied as he started to walk away.

Dan sighed.

As Dan was walking to his locker Phil grabbed his shoulder, turning Dan around so he could see his face.

Phil looked into Dans eyes, and Dan looked into Phil's.

"Dan if anyone hurts you, you'll tell me." Phil said not asking Dan to do what he said, but telling him to do it.

Dan nodded and still had a sad expression on his face.

Phil quickly hugged Dan, then looked back down at him.

"I love you." Phil said.

Dan looked up at Phil then slightly smiled.

There was something about Phil just saying I love you to Dan which caused him to feel not alone. When he told him I love you his heart would always do this flippy over thing and it always made Dan feel special.

"I love you too." He replied.

Phil quickly gave Dan a kiss on his forehead then walked away, so they didn't have more pictures taken of them.


	7. Peaceful

It was 5th period when Dan was called to the principal's office.

Dan already knew that it was about Phil and him. What else could it be. Dan barley got into trouble, he has surprisingly good grades, never teased or made fun of anyone. Dan was one of the schools top students.

So what else could Dan be called to the office for.

Dan looked through his text book, then suddenly he heard the teacher's phone go off.

He looked up at the teacher and his eyes widened.

 _This is it!_

Dan thought worriedly.

The teacher looked surprised, then looked over at Dan.

"Daniel H you need to report to the principal's office."

Dan's teacher said putting the phone down.

Dan started to sweat.

 _Shit!_

Dan thought.

As Dan stood up from his chair the whole class looked at him.

"Ooooooooooo!" The classmates slightly yelled.

"Get back to work! It's probably nothing intense!" The teacher said looking up from his book.

Dan knew it was going to be intense. The whole class even knew. Dan suddenly got chills down his spine.

He walked out of the class room and walked through the long hall way to get to the principal's office.

 _This is it, everything is going to be ruined, Our relationship, Phils job, my reputation, everything!_

Dan thought as he walked down the hall way.

It was so quiet.

So peaceful.

Dan loved this silence. He was able to think clearly.

It was if Dan was in his own world, his own peaceful world where Phil and him could be on their own and not have to worry about anything.

 _Peaceful._

Dan thought out loud.

Dan peaceful thinking was suddenly interrupted by cat.

"Good luck getting out of this one Daniel." Cat said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan asked.

"It means that Your deep in shit." Cat replied.

"Once you get expelled and Phil gets fired I'll have him all to my self." Cat snapped at Dan.

"No! That will never happen!" Dan said as his face got sadder.

"Oh Danny, do you really think Phil will forgive you for losing his job!" Cat said.

"Maybe?" Dan questioned.

"Your man is mine now, what makes you think he'll never leave you!" Cat snapped back at Dan.

"Because he loves me, and promised that he would never break up with me if something bad happens to us!" Dan said, tears starting to fall from his red and puffy eyes.

"Never say never." Cat said as she turned her back and started to walk away.

Dan face was pale and his cheeks were red.

He rested his back in the wall, and slid down it so he could sit on the floor.

He put his hands over his eyes and started to cry.

 _He promised._

Dan repeated over and over again.

 _He promised. He promised he promised._

Dan lifted his hands from his eyes.

His cheeks now had tear stains from his crying.

Dan got back up walked towards the office.

As Dan opened the door the students and secretary looked at him then went back to what they were doing.

Dan gulped.

He walked up to the secretary's desk.

"I-I was called to go to th-the principal's office." He said still looking like he'd been through war.

The secretary looked up at him with a confused look.

"Relax it can be that bad." The secretary said.

"He's in his office with Mr.Lester, and required your presence. It's probably about grades or those marks on your face." She said.

"O-okay thank you." Dan said.

He walked towards the principals door and froze.

 _Oh god I'm gonna faint._

Dan thought.

Dan opened the door and saw Phil sitting down and the principal in his chair with his hands together.

They both looked up at him.

Phil's face went to complete worry when he saw Dan's face, and saw the bruises and tears.

Phil forgot all about the brusies, and What Dans Dad did to them.

"D-Dan..." Phil whispered worriedly.

"Have a seat Daniel." The principal said.

Dan looked back at Phil and sadly sighed.

Dan took his seat, and the principal shut the door, then returned to his seat.

Dan looked at Phil and Phil looked at Dan.

Phil mouthed. _He knows I'm sorry._

Dan was confused about why Phil was sorry, it was mostly Dan's fault.

The principal looked at both of them.

"So I figure you know why your here." He said

Dan nodded.

The principal coughed.

"And you both know that what your doing is against the rules." He said.

"Yes." Phil replied.

The principal nodded.

"What's going to happen to us?" Dan asked sitting up straighter.

The principal looked at both of them.

"Well, good news is that Dan's 18 so Mr.Lester won't have to go to jail."

Dan let out a sigh of relief, the last thing he wanted was Phil to be in prison.

"Okay is their anything else?" Phil asked.

"Well there is bad news." He said.

Phil put his hand on Dan's. The principal looked at their hands then back at them.

"There was no force of doing anything sexual, you didn't have sex or date just to have good grades, and technically It doesn't count as molestation, or pedofile, so what's going to happen is that, their 5 days left of school and then Dan can be free and live his life however he wants to, but he'll have to stay in out of school suspension for 7 days starting tomorrow. And also your collage options are decreased from where you can go." The principal said.

"Okay." Dan said sadly.

His face saddened. It wasn't the worst thing to happen but it was saddening to think that he might not be able to go to Pitt.

"As for you Mr.Lester, I'm afraid that you'll have to step down as an English teacher.

Phil sighed. It was always Phil's dream job to be a teacher. Any subject he was good in and liked a lot.

"Okay I guess." Phil said tilting his head down a little bit.

Dan looked shocked.

"Are you kidding me!" Dan raised his voice.

"I know it's a hard thing to do but, this is against school rules and you both have to pay the price. Its possible Mr.Lester can start another teaching career." The principal said.

"This is bullshit!" Dan said standing up.

"Dan." Phil said looking up at him.

"language!" The principal said.

"I'm sorry, but Phil doesn't deserve this! Punish me more. Put a restraining order on us, make us never be able to see each other ever again, but please don't fire him from something that I did." Dan said still standing up.

"I'm sorry but it's happening this way." The principal said slightly less quieter.

Dan sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Okay." Dan replied.

"You can take you things tomorrow Phil." The principal said.

Phil nodded.

Dan and Phil both got up and walked out the hall way together.

Their was silence, but it wasn't the peaceful silence it was The, I love you but I don't want you to be mad at me, silence.

"I'm sorry Phil this is all my fault, you should hate me." Dan said.

Phil looked over at Dan.

"What are you talking about its as much as my fault than it is yours." Phil replied.

"I know but-" Dan said but was cut off by Phil's lips.

"Don't say you know but it's more your fault, like they say in movies. I made it clear that I love you, I want to marry you, and I'm never leaving you, nor hating you, ill never hurt you." Phil said moving away from Dan's lips.

"I can't help it but feel-" dan was cut off again.

Phil kissed Dan longer and with more passion this time though.

"I told you it's my fault too, so stop blaming all of it on yourself, I was then one that kissed you in the hallway not you." Phil said moving away from Dan.

"Phil please I know it was-" again Dan was cut off.

Phil kissed him again but much shorter.

"Phil you have to-" again cut off, and then again and again and again.

"Are you just doing this so I can kiss you?" Phil asked as he smirked.

"Maybe." Dan said.

Phil kissed him again and they both smiled into the kiss.

As they moved away from each other Tyler was staring at them with his mouth wide open and hands on his cheeks.

"O-M-G!" Tyler said.

Dan and Phil both looked over at Tyler.

"Oh no." They both said.

"I-Ship-it-so-hard." Tyler said waking closer to them.

"What did you see?" Dan asked.

"All of it!" Tyler said.

"Oh god." Dan said

Tyler started jumping up and down fangirling over Dan and Phil, but it was soon stopped by Phil bringing up a topic that wasn't even on Tyler's mind.

"Tyler you still haven't told me you cheated on the test?" Phil said.

Tyler's face went to shock.

"Ummmm how do you know about that?" Tyler asked worriedly.

"Dan and I tell each other what goes on in our life and it just so happens that he told me, you cheated." Phil replied.

"Ummm doesn't ring a bell?" Tyler said.

"Oh it doesn't? Remember when I pulled Dan out of class that one day cause you said he forced you to give him the anwsers?" Phil replied

"Ohh yeah, we can forget about that cause I'm Dan's best friend right??" Tyler asked.

"Sure, I have one question though." Phil said

"Sure What is it?" Tyler asked.

"What's our ship name?" Phil asked

"Oh my god I didn't think of that!" Tyler said.

"Okay let's seeeeeee." Tyler said as he was in deep thought.

"I got it! PHAN!" Tyler said.

"Phan?" Dan questioned.

"I like it." Phil said.

Dan looked up at Phil and smiled.

"Aww I ship it." Tyler said.

(Page break)

It was later that night and Dan was back at Phil's house sitting on the couch watching tv.

Dan was watching insidious and was curled up in a ball trying not to scream.

Phil was in the kitchen making popcorn for the both of them.

Dan closely watched the tv and couldn't focus on anything else that was happening.

"JESUS!" Dan screamed as he jumped.

Phil laughed.

 _What an idiot. He knows that he'll be spooked after watching a horror movie._

Phil finished pouring the popcorn into a bowl and walked into the living room.

As he walked in he saw Dan curled up in a ball an chuckled.

Phil put the popcorn down, and walked up behind Dan.

Phil leaned down a little bit and then wrapped his arms around Dan.

"WHATTHEFUCK!" Dan screamed as he turned around.

Phil laughed.

"What the fuck Phil!" Dan said as he fell back on the couch.

"Oh my god!" Phil said still laughing.

"You should of seen your face." Phil said.

"Hey, it's not funny, I thought you were some murder, or fucking demon." Dan said shutting his eyes.

"Oh Danny, you know you shouldnt be watching horror movies before you go to bed." Phil said as he climbed on top of Dan.

"I know but you should do that." Dan said putting his arm over his eyes.

Phil leaned down a little bit and moved Dan's arm.

"I just like to have fun Danny." Phil replied staring into Dans eyes.

Dan smiled and looked at Phil lips then back at his eyes.

Phil leaned down closer and started to kiss Dan.

It was slow at first, but then Phil started putting more passion and movement into the kiss.

Dan broke away from the kiss.

"Can I at least pause my movie before we do this." Dan asked sarcastically.

Phil chuckled, then grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

Quickly after that Dan pulled Phil back in for a kiss.

Phil pinned Dan down on the couch and started moving towards his neck.

Dan whimpered. He wanted more.

Phil started to nibble and bit at Dan's next causing Dan to moan.

"Somebody's excited." Phil said.

"God Phil just do it already." Dan replied, his eyes closed.

"Do what?" Phil asked as he smiled.

"Just fuck me already." Dan let out.

"As you wish." Phil replied.

Phil started to unbutton Dan's pants and pulled them down.

Phil could see Dan's erected penis in his boxers.

Phil stroked Dan's cock.

"P-Phil!" Dan moaned.

Phil laughed, then started to pull down Dan's boxers.

Dan looked up at Phil.

 _He's teasing me._

Dan thought.

Phil slowly started to suck on Dan's cock.

His head was bobbing up and down.

Phil licked Dan's tip, and sucked on it.

Dan threw his head back and moaned.

He loved the pleasure that Phil was giving him.

Phil suddenly stopped and went back to making out with Dan.

Dan could taste his precum that Phil had in his mouth.

Dan moved his hands down towards Phil's zipper and slowly unzipped it.

Dan slowly put his hand in Phil's boxers and started playing with his cock.

Phil moaned into the kiss, then pulled away.

Dan got up and, pulled Phil's pants off so he could see Phil erected penis.

Dan started teasing Phil by slowly licking his tip.

Phil moaned.

Dan stopped.

"Are you teasing me?" Phil asked.

"Pay backs a bitch Lester." Dan replied wiping his mouth.

Phil quickly pulled off his shirt and took Dan's off as well.

Phil picked Dan up and pinned him down on the couch.

"Don't tease me." Phil told Dan.

Phil climbed on top of Dan. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil.

"Then just fuck me already." Dan demanded.

Phil started to thrust into Dan.

Dan bit his lip trying not to moan, but failed.

Phil moved closer towards Dan so he could kiss him, then continued to thrust into him.

Dans moaning got louder.

Dan started digging his hands in Phil's back from all the pleasure.

Phil grunted from the pain and pleasure.

Phil's thrusting picked up its paste and got faster, causing Dan to throw his head back and moan loud.

"Phil I-I'm gonna-" dan barley said.

"Me too." Phil replied.

Suddenly Phil came all over Dan's stomach and torso, and Dan came all over Phil's.

They both were sweating and breathless.

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan.

"So do you want to finish your movie." Phil said.

 **Heyyyyy I'm sorry if this sucks. I was almost going to stop writing until I saw your positive comments.**

 **Their will be 2 more chapters after this and I'll try to finish them before valentines Day. Thanks you for the positive comments and favoriting this fic.**

 **I've been trying to make them longer, and I know the first two chapters are shitty but I didn't really know what I was writing about until and wrote more of it, so that's why it's a little odd. But thanks for reading and there will be new chapters soon so get ready!!!**


End file.
